imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 8 Controversy
Note that all info is second hand and partly speculation. The goal of this article is a factual record of the events that took place and not a biased one. That is up to the reader. ''' '''This event is current and very active in the community so expect things to change. IAS 8 has been considered one of the most smoothest tournaments in terms of matches getting done and with little to no delay.. and the first that Ratchet5 has not hosted an IAS tournament. Ratchet5 felt that due to the last performace of the prior tournament, IAS 7, that he would not host another one. However, CrashBandiSpyro12 decided to take things into his own hands and uploaded a video to SpyroSpeedruns asking viewers to vote for the theme of IAS 8. Shortly after, CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64, and TheAFH013, took up the task to be the hosts all which have partaken in previous tournaments. As it was an IAS tournament, the rules of the past were inherited and put into use for IAS 8. One can debate though that the preserving and keeping track of what those rules are is debatable. This is when the trouble begins. To Draw or not to Draw? The tournament has entered Round 3 and only 8 competitors remain. Amongst them were Ratchet5 and MuddyMaestro . The match was simple: If you lose, you're knocked out. If you happen to get a draw in a certian amount of time, you then do a tiebreaker match. The match resulted in a proclaimed draw agreed by both competitors with 25 second difference and which then followed a second match. This time, Ratchet5 had won and they then decided to do a "best 2 out of 3" match. Ratchet5 had also asked MuddyMaestro not to say who the winner of the matches are until they were uploaded... but the hosts found out a few moments later. MuddyMaestro was unable to do his match due to getting his wisdom teeth removed and it seemed reasonable to allow Ratchet5 to move on with no contest. However, the hosts disagreed on the fact that they think MuddyMaestro was a clear winner of the first match and that he should of gone though. Due to him withdrawing though resulted in two problems: Who should replace MuddyMaestro and whether or not Ratchet5 was knocked out by losing the first match. There were no clear rules on this on how to handle this situation and it soon became evident that all involded were in a bind and up in arms. Making it up as I go A new solution was needed and what the hosts came up with was a second Shaggin Wagon taking the losers of the first Shaggin Waggon as well as replacing MuddyMaestro with his previous opponent and host, Nintendogen64. It seemed reasonable, he managed to earn his way into Round 2 and luckly for him was next in line. Whether or not the rule about replacements state this at this point in time is unclear. Nintendogen64 trumped the competition and found himself matched up with Ratchet5. As soon as his opponent heard of this, he immediatly forfeited on the spot. Ratchet5: My new competitor is Angus? CrystalFissure: Yes Ratchet5: Ok, I quit Ratchet5: Officially The hosts of IAS 8 as a result declared that Ratchet5 was banned from IAS 9 from then forward... because that was the rule, right? IAS Nien All IAS participants assumed that Ratchet5 would adhiere to the rules that he had set and not do with anything of IAS 9... until a particular video was uploaded to SpyroSpeedruns, the main community channel where all IAS general news is normally uploaded. In the video, Ratchet5 proclaims to run a tournament called "IAS? Nein". He proclaims that the rules will be clearly layed out, that there will be one and ONLY one dictactor who determines what the rules are. He also indirectly calls out the hosts of IAS 8 for "bending the rules". What rules were bent is debateable to the extent that no rules may have been in place for the particular incident. The hosts of IAS 8 shrugged it off seeing as it had nothing to due with the true IAS 9 and asked others to ignore this "unoffical" tournament. It didn't stop there. "No" said the hosts, "It belongs to the community." This section is based on one side of the story. The other side is requested. IAS Nien was soon abandoned by Ratchet5 and attempted to take ownership of IAS9 himself. Debates on the issue occured over Skype and the community begun to question what side to take if at all while others thought the whole thing was getting out of hand and wanted to solve the root of the problem. This eventually drived Ratchet5 to upload this video to SpyroSpeedruns. The video includes his side of the debacle as well as him noting that he is not friends with the hosts any longer and was more involved beyond the tournament itself. He also noted the fact that he has not banned anyone except for personal reasons. Lastly, he mentioned that he felt the hosts were being unfair which was the main reason he quit. Sources SpyroSpeedruns channel on Youtube IAS 8 wiki page Category:Community Category:Tournaments